The Unknown
by The Lady Silver
Summary: The sailor scouts have all moved to the United States to pursue their college education. Even though many of them are split up across the country they have left their old lives of fighting evil behind. But now mysterious pictures are popping up exposing secrets the scouts thought they left behind. Who is this new foe? Why have they come now? Can they unite to fight again?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review! I'd love your feedback! :-)**

**The Unknown**

**Chapter 1**

Serena watched the clock anxiously.

2:43

_Tick-tock-tick-tock_

The second hand was moving painfully slow, as if taunting her.

_Tick-tock-tick-tock_

To her right she felt a sharp jab."Ow!" Serena exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Mina hissed.

Serena bounced her leg underneath her desk impatiently. "I can't help it. Just a few more minutes and I'll see him."

Mina rolled her eyes. "You are ridiculous. What is it with you and Darien anyway?"

Serena glanced back at the clock.

2:44

"We're fine Mina. I should ask you about Max." Serena whispered.

"No one should be talking!" Professor Hamilton announced from the top of her newspaper.

Mina's cheeks flushed as she glanced around nervously. Her fellow students were hard at work, finishing their final exam before their much anticipated spring break.

Serena propped up her text book to cover her face and cast a look at Mina. "He is coming isn't he?"

"Yes, but you're avoiding my question. What is up with you and Darien? He never misses a weekend. He hasn't been to see you in nearly a month." Mina whispered back as her pencil skipped idly over the paper.

2:45

"He had to go out of town for a few conferences and interviews. He's almost done with school now." Serena muttered back.

"Is he thinking about Florida?" Mina asked.

"No, why would he?" Serena said.

"Um, because you're here." Mina said.

Serena opened her mouth to respond but a paper ball bounced off her head and landed right in front of her. Fuming, she turned around to see who had thrown it but everyone was still focused on their books, not paying her or Mina any attention.

Grumbling, Serena unfolded the paper ball. A detailed sketch of herself unfolded. She was seated at a window ledge, looking out at the stars. She was dressed in a long flowing dress, her hair was up and pinned elegantly.

"Wow!" Mina exclaimed as she peered over Serena's shoulder.

"Ms. Aino!" Professor Hamilton said firmly. "We are in the middle of our mid-term. I understand it may be exciting for you, but the rest of us would like to concentrate and complete it on time as it is worth twenty-five percent of our final grade."

"Yes ma'am." Mina answered promptly, bowing her head low.

Serena chuckled from behind her book.

2:50

Serena looked around again. Who could have possibly tossed her this paper? She was in a large classroom of over fifty students. English lit. Naturally there were all types of people crammed inside. Over in the corner were the pre-law students, behind her were an assortment of fine arts students, in the front row were the pre-med students, behind them the business students followed by the future teachers and in her row were the undecided students.

That was a comforting thought. Two years into her college career and she was still undecided. She had yet to make her career choice. She was running out of basics to take. This was her final semester. She had to choose soon or risk graduating late. And graduating late would mean it would be that much longer until she could join Darien.

Not that Mina was in much better shape. She too was undecided though she had aspirations of going into drama or journalism. She at least was occupied with the volleyball team and Max. Mina and Max had been dating for just over a year though it took Mina about six months to admit to it. Max was on the football team, at six-five and two hundred and twenty pounds he was a massive form of muscles, scars and a ruthless demeanor on the football field yet surprisingly was very tender with Mina.

Serena was glad Mina had finally started dating someone. She wanted her to be just as happy as she was with Darien. Sure, she and Darien were living in different states as they pursued their education but still made time to see each other almost every weekend. Serena was happy as she could be and with Darien finally rounding out his educational career it seemed as if life would soon be complete.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that's time. Bring your exams to the front as you exit. Have a safe spring break, don't forget to keep working on your research papers they're due the week after you get back." Professor Hamilton announced as the class packed up their belongings and ushered toward the front.

Mina grabbed Serena's arm as they exited the classroom. Suddenly the outside air that hit their face as they left felt so much sweeter than it did going in. "We're free Serena! FREE! Crap, I still have to pack."

Serena smiled as they walked but noticed that there was still something crumpled up in her hand. She looked down at it and saw it was the drawing.

Mina snatched it out of her hand. "Who did this? It's incredibly detailed. Look you can see the tiny scar you have on the back of your neck, and even the tiny baby hairs by your ears and even your transformation pendant…"

The paper fluttered to the ground.

Serena felt as if she were plunged into a bucket of ice. "What?" She immediately scooped up the paper. Sure enough at the top of the gown she was dressed in was the faint imprint of her transformation brooch.

"That can't be Mina. It's just decoration. I haven't worn that thing in years. We don't need them anymore."

Mina pulled Serena off to the side of the building. "It's not decoration Serena! Don't you recognize that dress? That's the one you change in to when you're -"

"Stop!" Serena re-crumbled up the paper. "It's not the same, it's different. We're making a big deal out of nothing. Just forget about it Mina. Class is over. We need to go pack before Darien gets here okay?"

"Serena—"

"We're not going to talk about it! It's just a dumb prank from someone in class who is trying to get my attention. Besides, it's just a coincidence anyway." Serena threw the paper in the trash. "Let's go."

Mina followed her silently while casting an unsurely look at the trash can. They left to their dormitory.

From the corner of the building a lone figure emerged. He reached into the trash can and withdrew the paper. He unfolded it, carefully pressing out the wrinkles. Finally he placed it into his folder and placed it inside of his backpack. He casually walked after the girls, pulling up his hood as he walked. As they reached the dormitory he froze and leaned against a large oak. He watched Serena and Mina walk inside. A smile broke out across his face.

He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a phone. Quickly he dialed a number and placed it next to his ear. "This is Mirabi… I found Sailor Moon."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown**

**Chapter 2**

"Maybe he's late." Serena suggested as Mina once again checked her watch. Both girls were sitting on their suitcases next to an almost empty parking lot. They were dressed in shorts and tank tops with their sunglasses on their heads. Mina's hair was up in a high ponytail while Serena's were in two braided pigtails. Though it was late afternoon the school was nearly deserted. Spring break had begun.

"An hour?" Mina said.

Serena put a comforting hand on Mina's shoulder.

"Let's just go. I knew it was too good to be true. I was stupid for trusting another boy." Mina huffed as she kicked her suitcase.

"Stop. Mina—"

Mina snapped. "No, Serena you don't get it. You have Darien. You've always had Darien. You've never had to deal with any other boys, never getting your heart broken or waiting for them to call or wondering if they're going to stick around or if they're looking at other girls or … or…"

Serena took a moment to respond. She didn't want to push the issue with Mina. Yes, she and Darien had been together so long she didn't have to worry about those things. But before that she and Darien had their rocky moments and their own heartaches. It was what brought them together.

"Mina… I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself. No relationship is perfect. Especially at this point of our lives, I mean come on Mina, we're in college. No man is making a commitment right now. This is the time to try new things and to take chances and to have fun." Serena said.

"You're lying about that." Mina said sadly.

"About what?" Serena asked.

"Darien is perfect." Mina stated and nodded to her right.

Serena's gaze followed her to the parking lot where a shiny black Mercedes had just pulled up. Out stepped Darien with a wide grin on his face and a bouquet of roses.

Serena let out a squeal and ran at full speed towards Darien.

He dropped the flowers as she jumped into his arms. He lifted her up with a laugh.

Mina sighed sadly as she watched them.

Darien spun Serena around in a circle before meeting her lips with his own.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh go get a room!"

Darien and Serena's lips broke. Serena shot Mina a look of pure venom while Darien chuckled heartily.

"Good to see you Mina. Where's the mystery guy?" Darien asked.

Serena dug her elbow in Darien's stomach with a warning look but it was too late. The words were out.

Mina's gaze softened. "He's not coming." She said simply and grabbed her suitcase.

"Oh." Darien realized his mistake and put Serena back on the ground.

"Nice going!" Serena hissed at him as she picked up the forgotten roses. It seemed as if Darien had stepped on a few. A few of the roses were bent and crushed petals littered the ground.

Mina dragged her suitcase to Darien's trunk and shoved it in with more force than necessary. Darien silently grabbed Serena's bag and tossed it in after Mina's without another word. He knew if he spoke he'd say the wrong thing and Serena would punch him.

"Oy!" A voice called from across the parking lot.

A tall man appeared, jogging across the parking lot. He wore a red sweatshirt with khaki cargo shorts and sneakers. His hair was hidden underneath a baseball cap but his piercing green eyes were clearly visible. Slung across his back was a well-worn yellow duffle bag. "Mina?"

Mina's eyes opened in awe. She couldn't believe it. There he was. After she had already convinced herself that he wasn't coming and that she was already over their relationship there he was, walking back to her as if nothing was wrong.

Mina walked right over to him. A vein bulged in her forehead as her blue eyes narrowed.

Max raised his arms in defense as he came to a stop. "Hey Mina… sorry I'm late the team —"

_SLAP_

"Ow! Jeez Mina! I said I was sorry!" Max shrank back from her. His left cheek was blazing red with a perfect imprint of Mina's hand scorched onto his flesh.

"What the hell Max! You had me here going out of my mind!" Mina shouted.

"I couldn't help it Mina! The guys wouldn't let me leave until we finished our workout." Max said hopelessly.

Serena and Darien watched silently though Serena appeared to be holding back her laughter.

"Don't lie to me Max! You were with that stupid blond weren't you?" Mina shouted.

Max threw down his duffle bag and put his hands on the side of his head. "Blond? Mina! Lindsay is just one of the cheerleaders—"

"You're blond…" Serena added.

"Shut up!" Mina snapped at Serena. "You stay out of this!"

Serena ducked behind Darien who was already backing up towards the car.

"Mina, you're being ridiculous." Max sighed.

"No I'm not! All day long I see girls around you, following you, flirting with you, sending you gifts and doing things for you." Mina's voice softened. Her voice was tinged with hurt, insecurity and even fear. "And that stupid cheerleader follows you like a puppy, hanging on your arm and wearing the shortest skirts I've ever seen and I'm supposed to think nothing is going on?"

Max slowly approached her and took her hands into his own. "Mina Aino… I don't care about those other girls. They only do those things because I play football. They mean nothing to me, I ignore them when I can. In fact, I ignore almost all of the girls in this school, especially Lindsay. I only have eyes for you Mina. You and you alone…" Max kissed her hands. "You're my girl."

"Awww—" Serena said from behind Darien.

Tears filled Mina's eyes as she jumped into Max's arms. He pulled her to their chest as they kissed.

"Get a room!" Darien called.

Mina slapped Max again. "Next time you tell me you're going to be late!"

"Yes ma'am." Max grinned. He set her down and rubbed his cheek.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Serena called as she climbed into his car.

Mina slipped her hand in Max's and kissed his cheek affectionately. "I won't apologize for hitting you because you deserved it, but I'm sorry for being mean."

"You don't have to apologize Mina. You're right, I should have texted or called." Max said.

"You'd better remember next time." Mina smiled and skipped off to the car, considerably happier than she'd been earlier.

Darien walked towards Max and picked up his duffle bag. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Serena's boyfriend, Darien."

"Max." Max shook his hand. "Mina's boyfriend… I think."

"How's your cheek?" Darien asked as they walked towards the trunk. Darien placed Max's bag next to Mina's.

"Burning like hell." Max muttered, after checking to make sure the girls couldn't hear them. "There are three hundred pound linebackers that don't even hit that hard." He rubbed his cheek which was still blazing red.

"Yup, those two can pack a punch." Darien commented as he shut the trunk.

Max pulled off his cap and ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair. "I don't understand why, they're both tiny."

"I don't get it either." Darien lied. "Come on, it's a two hour drive to the beach house."

"Right." Max pulled his cap back on and got into the car next to Mina.

Darien moved towards the driver seat but hesitated. The parking lot had gone completely silent. It was almost sundown and the parking lot was mostly deserted without a person in sight but still the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

The car horn honked.

"Darien! Let's go!" Serena called impatiently from the front seat.

Darien got into the car as Serena turned up the radio. He buckled up and the black Mercedes pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

As soon as the car was out of sight a small wrinkle in the air appeared in the spot where Serena and Mina had been waiting. A tall woman appeared, dressed in a full length black gown. Her bright pink hair was tucked under an onyx crown which glittered hauntingly in the fading light. Her expression was blank but her eyes were focused on the exit to the parking lot which was now completely abandoned.

"Mirabi." She spoke.

From behind the nearest building a dark man appeared. He threw back his hoodie revealing a young man with strikingly handsome features. He had a strong jaw, deep blue eyes and jet black hair. He approached the woman with his head bent respectfully low.

"Yes Queen Sheera."

"Is the team in place?" She asked.

"Yes my queen. I called in our best." He responded.

"Good." She said simply and picked up one long strand of blond hair off of the ground.

"Foolish girl…" She muttered. "I will have no mistakes Hayden. You make sure of it." She handed him the strand of hair.

"Everything will go as planned." He assured her. "We're ready." He placed the strand of hair in a tissue, folded it and placed it into his pocket.

She spun on her heel to face him. Her black eyes blazed. "It'd better. I want Sailor Moon. I want her alive. I want her to watch her whole world fall to pieces in front of her pretty little face. And then I will kill her myself."

Solemnly, Hayden nodded. "And you will."

Queen Sheera's pale features curved into a chilling smile. "Good, now get to the beach. You have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown**

**Chapter 3**

"Again?" Darien stated as the black Mercedes sped down the interstate. Night had finally fallen and with it a sea of stars was the only light on the desolate highway. "We just stopped twenty minutes ago."

"I have to pee!" Serena whined while tugging on his sleeve.

Behind them Mina was asleep, nestled against Max's chest. Max was dozing himself though he had a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Serena… we're in the middle of nowhere." Darien stated. "There's not much down this stretch of road."

"Then find me a bush!" Serena snapped.

Sighing, Darien pulled off the road and turned down a two lane street. He cast a look at his GPS. "A few miles down this road there's a gas station. It's better than bushes."

Serena looked hurt. "You're saying bushes are too good for me?"

"I'm saying a princess shouldn't have to use bushes." Darien responded.

"By that logic a princess shouldn't use a dirty gas station toilet either." She said icily. "At least the bushes aren't riddled with disease."

"Alright!" Darien said, irritated. "I'll find you a bush."

"Is this conversation really happening?" Mina said, annoyed. Her eyes were still closed and she was still against Max.

"I think it's funny." Max commented as his eyes opened.

"I still have to pee!" Serena whined.

"Fine!" Darien slammed on his breaks causing everyone to slam forward into their seatbelts. He released his seatbelt, threw open the door, and thrust Serena's open. She watched in shock as he undid her seatbelt, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and sauntered off into the brush as Serena giggled.

"Your friends are strange." Max commented to Mina as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Yes they are." Mina remarked. "But at least they gave us a moment alone." She moved closer to him and draped her arms around his shoulders.

Max's features curved into a smile as he pulled her to him. Their lips met without any hesitation. Mina melted against Max as his hands slid up her back. She could think of little else but him in that moment. In fact, she was so preoccupied she didn't notice something run in front of the car's headlights.

Max froze and pulled his lips from Mina's. "Did you see that?"

Mina trailed a line of kisses from his lips to his neck. "See what? They'll be gone for a bit." She said in between kisses.

Max released his hold on her. "Mina… someone's out there."

Mina pulled from him. She looked out the window. Nothing was there. It was completely dark. The only light to be seen was filtering from the headlights, casting an eerie glow on the barren road and dark trees.

"Maybe it's a deer or something." She shrugged, ready to go back to his lips.

Max seemed to be visibly calming. "Yeah… just a deer." He rubbed Mina's back tenderly.

"You shouldn't worry." Mina whispered as she kissed him. "This spring break is going to be great."

"Is that so?" Max asked. "What is going to make it great?"

"We'll be together... and at the beach." Mina grinned. "I have to admit, I didn't think we'd make it."

Max's brow furrowed. "What do you mean Mina? We've been dating for months."

"I know, it's just, I was scared this would be another silly, meaningless relationship. Since I came to school in America I've had really bad luck with guys." Mina stated.

"I know that Mina. But I'm not those other guys." Max's voice was soft, reassuring. He knew Mina was a strong girl. It had been a long, hard struggle to break down her walls and to get her to admit she was his girlfriend. He had fought hard to get her to himself, he wasn't about to give her up easily either.

"I know." Mina smiled and laid a tender hand on his cheek. "That's why I'm

right here with you."Before Mina could get another word out her eyes caught sight of a human shape just a few feet from the car it was standing just by the tree line, not moving, with its back to the car. It hadn't been there a few moments ago.

"Max." She whispered.

"I see it." Max said back. "Stay here…"

"No! You're not going out there!" Mina protested. "This is how horror movies start out."

"Mina, we're not in a horror movie. Maybe the guy is lost. I'm just going to go check it out, stay in the car and lock the doors okay?" Max said as he pulled his cap back on.

Mina bit her lip, not sure if she trusted Max's words but she did as she was told. Once he climbed out of the car she reached into the front seat and locked the doors.

Max cautiously approached the stranger. "Hey… sir? Sir? You need some help?" He asked as he crept towards the man. As he drew closer he noticed the man was wearing a long black trench coat despite the spring heat. His hair was jet black and long. It was combed back and tied behind his neck. On his feet were heavy black boots. He looked as if he belonged to another time, not on the side of the road just miles from the beach.

Mina watched Max carefully as her heart raced. Where was Serena and Darien? She would've felt better if they were there.

"Sir?" Max repeated as he came right up behind the guy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

Without a warning the man turned around and caught Max's hand in his own. His dark eyes flashed as he twisted Max's arm. Max yelped in pain and fell to one knee.

Mina screamed and honked the car horn, hoping to call Darien and Serena.

Max didn't stay down for long. He punched the guy in the stomach with his free hand and wiggled free. The guy shrank back just for a second but it was all Max needed. He tackled him, knocking him to the ground and rolling off the road with him.

Mina screamed again and unlocked her door. She threw it open and jumped out. Before she could run after Max something grabbed her around the middle. She screamed as she pulled backwards, away from the car. "MAX!"

Max gave the man in black one more swift punch before jumping to his feet. He ran back onto the road and towards Mina who was struggling with another man in black who had her held tightly from behind.

Mina thrashed, kicked and struggled against him, hoping to at least get him to drop her but his hold was firm. She suddenly felt a longing for her transformation pen which was in her purse in the car which still carried out of habit. How she wished she had her powers at that moment.

Max rushed at them, sending a hard punch to the man's face.

Instantly the man dropped Mina with a yell and she rolled away onto the pavement.

"Mina get in the car!" Max yelled as he tackled the guy to the ground, sending a fury of punches that were followed with a sickening crunching noise after each blow.

Mina tried to get to her feet but someone grabbed her ankle, sending her crashing back to the ground. She felt herself being dragged off the road and she instinctively reached for something to grab onto. "Help! Max! Darien! Serena!" She screamed as she kicked towards her assailant, trying to get free. He pulled her towards him and sent a sharp punch to her temple. Instantly Mina went still.

Max spun around to face her but that moment was all his attacker needed. He sent a kick at Max's head, knocking him hard onto the pavement. Max crumbled as his vision blurred and he lost his balance.

"Let's go Ramsey!" Mina's assailant called to his partner as he slung Mina over his shoulder.

The other man shakily got to his feet. He sent another kick at Max who has a large gash across his forehead that was bleeding profusely. Max struggled to get to his feet but he was slow.

"Jeez Ramsey, what did that kid do to your face?" The man asked as he shuffled Mina to his other shoulder. His partner's face was a swollen mess of blue and black bruises with an obviously broken nose that was bleeding freely.

"Hold on… I want to kill this mutt—" Ramsey insisted as he turned back to Max.

"We have our orders: bring sailor moon to the Queen. We've got her, now we need to get going!" The other man demanded.

Grumbling, Ramsey shuffled to his partner who drew out a black whistle from his pocket. He blew it three times, creating a massive black hole that was dancing just above the pavement. The men stepped through without any hesitation and just as suddenly as it appeared it had disappeared.

Mina was gone.

Max rolled onto his back, soaking in blood, not entirely sure he had just seen what he thought he had. His vision still blurred dangerously as he fought to hold onto consciousness.

Behind him he could hear running feet as Serena and Darien rejoined him.

"Oh my gosh!" Serena remarked as she caught sight of Max on the ground. "What happened?" She fell to her knees and put her hand over the gash on his head, hoping to slow the bleeding.

Darien rushed to check the car. Mina's passenger door remained open but she was nowhere in sight.

"Max… where's Mina?" He slammed the door shut and wheeled in on Max who had managed to sit up with the help of a very concerned Serena.

"Two guys… in black… they took her… I tried to fight them off but no matter how many times I hit them they kept getting back up." Max sputtered.

Serena cast Darien a sharp look.

"Why would they take her?" Max continued. "They must've hit me pretty hard because they walked into a black hole that was spinning on top of the street." He gave a nervous laugh. "A black hole! Right here! In the middle of this god forsaken road in the middle of nowhere!"

Darien squatted before Max, his blue eyes focused in on his. "Max… what did they say?"

Max shut his eyes as he fought to stay awake. His head was still spinning dangerously even though Serena had attempted to stop the bleeding from his head.

"They were arguing. One of them wanted to kill me but the other stopped him and said they had to go, they had to take Mina to their queen." Max said.

Serena inhaled sharply.

Max gave her a curious look as Darien shook his head, not entirely believing what he was hearing. "Did they say the name of the queen or anything about her?"

Max turned back to Darien in disbelief. "Wait a minute—" He turned to look at Serena's pale face and then back to Darien's. "You know something about this! Tell me! Where did they take her?"

In his anger, Max reached forward and grabbed Darien by his shirt collar and pulled him in close to his face. "I swear if you have anything to do with this—"

"Please… Max…" Serena gently pressed on Max's shoulder. "We are trying to figure this out too. Please, just tell us, did they say anything else?"

Max shut his eyes, trying to recall the last words he heard the men in black say. "Something about Sailor Moon… they had to bring Sailor Moon to the queen."

Serena emitted a tiny yelp as Darien cursed. "Damn."

Max shoved Serena off of him and shakily got to his feet. "Tell me what is going on! Tell me now! Where did they take her? What have you done?"

Darien rose to his feet and gave Max a sad look. "I'm sorry Max, I didn't want to do this." And with that Darien sent a sharp punch at Max's face, knocking him out instantly.

He caught him as he crumbled to the ground.

Serena didn't seem the least bit bothered by what Darien had just done. Instead, her head was bent in concentration. "They think they have Sailor Moon."

Darien dragged Max's body to the car and strapped him into the backseat. "We need to call the others." He told Serena as he shut the car door.

Serena rose to her feet and nodded solemnly. "They won't like it."

"That's our only option Serena. We have to get Mina back. The sailor scouts are the only ones to do it." Darien said simply.

"They don't know us in America. Darien, we could end up going to jail or become some science experiment if they turn on us here." Serena stated, unsure.

"We have to take that chance Serena, we can't let them keep Mina. We'll keep a low profile. No public fights. We can do it." Darien insisted.

Serena looked at Max's unconscious form and nodded. "Okay. But what do we tell him?"

Darien sighed as he opened his car door. "The truth."

Serena nodded and together they climbed back into the car and pulled back onto the road. Instead of heading towards the beach the black Mercedes headed north to Rhode Island.


End file.
